


Mine.

by orphan_account



Category: You (Netflix Series), You (TV 2018), You Series - Caroline Kepnes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Brutal Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Demon/Human Relationships, Drug Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Joe is an incubus, Joe is horny, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Behavior, Public Masturbation, Rape, Roughness, Set in Season 1, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joe Goldberg, an incubus, finds himself fascinated by a young, self made author. He will go to any means to ensure he can have her.
Relationships: Guinevere Beck/Joe Goldberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. An Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe meets Beck. What could go wrong?

The smell of paper, dim light, warm air. Beck inhaled deeply as she walked into Mooney's, knowing the comfort and familiarity the small shop brought her. Fingers running along the spines of books as she walked down the aisles, eyes diligently scanning for a new read. 

Truth be told, she had already read so many of these books. _Pretty soon I'll need to go somewhere else_ , she thought to herself, laughing softly. Sweeping the hair from her face to tuck it behind her ear, she approached the counter, greeted by the familiar face of Ethan Russel, manager of Mooney's and.. her editors boyfriend. 

"Hey Beck, what're you looking for today? Can I interest you in-" he began to reach under the counter, searching for some book he had pulled aside for the aspiring author, but she cut him off early. "Just looking today, but thank you for thinking of me." She frowned, quickly noting Ethan's face drop. "No, but I wouldn't mind seeing what you picked out!" 

Ethan shook his head, "No, no." He lowered his voice."That guy is totally checking you out. Don't look behind you." By the time the words escaped Ethan's mouth, Beck was already turning back, feeling her cheeks flush and her heart beat fast.

She saw a man, tall, slim, mysterious? He had curly black hair, dark eyes, and for being fairly thin he looked fit, and _oh fuck, she was staring_ , but he was staring first, so wouldn't her staring be justified? She let out a shaky breath and turned back to Ethan. "Who is he?" He shrugged. 

Beck didn't know how to react. She wasn't used to things like this happening, it was normal for someone like Peach or Lynn, but to simple, plain, Guinevere Beck? Never. She couldn't help but feel flattered, smiling to herself, trying to ignore the sudden warmth in the room, god, was it hot, or was he? She chewed her lip and looked at Ethan, who gave her an approving nod. 

Beck tried to be subtle, a kind of _wow, I didn't realize I was approaching you while I was looking at books_! Type of thing. As she tried to look natural, scanning through books as she made her way over to him, she felt cold fingers brush against her arm, _Shit_! She turned around quickly, and looking up, she was met with the face of that man.

Her breath hitched, and she began to wonder if he was cold as ice or if her skin was just extremely hot. She couldn't manage to say anything, it felt like he had hypnotized her and locked her in a trance. "Hello", he broke the silence, Beck felt her heart jump again hearing his voice. 

"Hi!" She managed to say, trying to play dumb, but it was obvious what she was trying to do. He must _have known. She felt so stupid, way to go, stalker_ , she told herself. But he didn't seem to mind at all. He was looking at her like she was an animal in a zoo, observing, taking notes.

"I'm Joe." _He cut to the chase, he didn't like waiting,_ Beck logged that information into her brain. "Joe who..?" She teased, smirking. "Just 'Joe'?" He laughed, open mouthed- did he have fangs?? His canines were sharp, and suddenly Beck began thinking about how interesting that would be in bed.. and again her face flushed, _I AM NOT THINKING ABOUT WHAT THIS STRANGER WOULD BE LIKE IN BED!!_

Joe raised an eyebrow, "Goldberg. Joe Goldberg." He paused. "And you are?..." She took a deep breath, laughing nervously in an attempt to release some of her anxiety. "Guinevere Beck, but my friends just call me Beck." Joe nodded, "Guinevere. Who came up with that?" 

Beck laughed, almost snorting, "Right? My parents tortured us with obscure names, my siblings didn't get it any better than I did." Joe looked into her eyes, and Beck felt her knees get weak. "Weh..hh.. well..!" She managed to say, knowing how stupid she must look, "I have to go.." Her face went into an awkward smile. Joe nodded slowly, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Beck."

《》

 _Guinevere Beck. Beck._ Joe played the name over and over again in his head, mind repeating the way her lips looked saying the words, so soft, so sweet. He growled softly, _Beck. You're just what I needed. Thank you._ He had to hold back his urges in that store, the urge to bite her neck, to dig his nails into her soft and warm flesh, the desire to make Beck his. 

Joe ran a hand through his hair, not even wincing as his fingers touched his sharp horns, concealed by the curly mop of hair on his head. _I have to be careful with you. You. You Beck, you are unlike any that I've had before._ His urges were primal, he knew. _Beck. How will I ever find you again?_

He remembered that he had a simple way to find her at his fingertips, a laptop, Google easily accessible to anyone. _How are humans so oblivious?_ A quick search of Guinevere Beck revealed that, surprise surprise, not many Guinevere Becks existed. _Found you._

He clicked on her Instagram first, public, of course, _It's like she wanted me to find her_. The thought of that made Joe groan, _you want me Beck, I felt it. You wanted me._ He scrolled through her posts, taking note of a few key people: Peach, Lynn, Annika... Benji? _Who are you?_

Benji appeared a few times on Beck's Instagram, _#BeckandBenji ?!_ Every post he was in seemed to be a relationship post, but no mention of the word 'boyfriend' in any of them. _What's his deal?_ Another click brought Joe to Benji's account- _Benjamin Ashby Jr. III, jesus, there's three of them._

Not surprisingly, not even a single picture of Beck appeared on his page, _You don't find that strange, Beck?_ Joe was just observing, searching for obstacles he may have to deal with. And he just found one.

《》

It wasn't hard to find Beck's address either, her name was just plastered on everything she owned, wasn't it? Joe tutted, making his way down her street, _Curious, how did you afford this place Beck?_ From what he had gathered, she was a self-made author- with nothing published. _Posting aesthetic pictures of yourself in front of a book does not make you an author, Beck._

There it was, the grand reveal, three large, extremely visible windows that looked into Beck's apartment. _Jackpot_. Joe felt his urges coming again, images of him pressing Beck against the glass of those windows, fucking her into them so everyone who walked by could see. With his head down, he crouched behind a bush across the street, reaching his hand into his pants, he slowly began to jack off to the sight.

It was vivid in his mind: they would meet again, 'coincidentally', they'd talk, he would take her under his spell, and before she knew it they were back at her place. Kissing eachother hard, groping, grinding, feeling, they would make their way to her living room. There, he would strip her nude, grabbing her throat and shoving her against the cold glass pane. The sounds she would make!

And just like that, Joe came into his hand. He grumbled and blinked, coming out of his head. Trying to wipe his mess into his boxers, he saw someone heading towards Beck's door. _Who is that, Beck?_ He peered out from behind his hiding spot, seeing that familiar rat-like face, the infamous _Benji_ making a guest appearance. 

He couldn't read lips from here, but the way Beck answered the door, she looked agitated, and he looked like he was pleading. Joe scoffed. _Beck, he does not deserve you._ Walking down a few steps, he had a better view. Benji shoved himself past Beck, making his way into her apartment. Joe wanted to run over there, he wanted to kill Benji, wanted to feel his warm blood on his hands as Beck watched, she would be so happy. 

But Joe knew that could never happen. Most humans were not fond of death, _So squeamish, but are you like that Beck?_ _I'll have to see._ Joe observed, it was what he did best. His eyes followed the movement of the situation- from the door, to the hall, to the living room. It still seemed tense, _Jesus Beck, I could fix your problem right now, I could make everything better, I promise._

Joe knew he couldn't do anything, not yet. Their meeting was not enough, he needed to connect with Beck first, and to do that, he would have to learn how. Silently, he watched. _I'm doing this for you._

《》

Beck was startled when there was a loud knock on her door. She knew who it was. _God dammit._ She exhaled shakily, opening the door partway. "What the fuck do you want?" Benji, clearly intoxicated in some sort of way, drugs, alcohol, Beck never knew anymore, began speaking, almost fully gibberish, before trying to shove his way into Beck's apartment. He was scrawny, but she couldn't keep him off. He made his way into her door.

"Beck.. Beck, I need you." He started grabbing at her, despite Beck swatting and shoving his hands away. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She felt tears start to form in her eyes. This was not the Benji she used to know.. maybe he had never been good, but there was a better time..

Despite her fighting, Benji managed to overpower Beck, starting to kiss her, grope her, and he shoved her onto her couch. At some point, Beck gave up completely. It was a blur from there. She couldn't even see anything, she tried to not feel, but all she knew was Benji was having his way with her and she was helpless. She didn't do a single thing.

After Benji finished, Beck lay limp on the couch, like a ragdoll. She saw what happened like a movie, playing in her head she saw herself let Benji take advantage of her. _Why did I do that? I could have fought.._ but her thoughts didn't help. Silently, she began to sob. 

Benji didn't care. He grabbed his discarded jeans, throwing them on, mumbling about how he had 'business' to get to. And as soon as he entered the door, he left, leaving Beck alone, completely and utterly alone. She sat up, legs aching, she hugged herself, sobs wracking her disheveled frame.

It had all happened to quickly. Beck thought it would be best to stop thinking about it for now, her hand reaching for her phone, some way to temporarily remove the ache and pain in her body. Suddenly, in her head, she saw Joe, _Joe Goldberg,_ the man she had met at Mooney's, and a smile swept over her tear stained face.

Joe would never treat her like this. At least in her fantasy, it helped to imagine it to be that way. _Fuck, he was practically a stranger,_ but despite that, his presence helped her feel something else, helped take her mind off of how filthy and disgusting she felt. 

《》

Joe watched everything unfold. He could barely contain his anger, but he knew he had to. _Beck, you're making this hard for me._ A loud crash of a door being slammed shut got Joe's attention, and he watched a messy, stumbling Benji leave Beck's apartment. With a small hum, Joe began following Benji, careful to not be spotted. _Baby steps, working our way there, right Beck?_

He followed Benji for a solid three blocks before the other man entered a building, what did the sign say? _'Home Soda'. Interesting. Actually, not. Very boring. Why did you settle for this, Beck?_ This place had to be a front for something else, there was no way this guy actually worked in a place that made organic soda, but as Joe walked past the building, it was legit. _Beck, I cannot believe this is real. It's hilarious._

 _That was enough for today._ Joe made his way back to his apartment, on the way, considering ways to rid of the threat: Benji. _Of course, I could just kill him, but that seems too easy, Beck. Too obvious._ He huffed, unlocking his door. 

Flopping onto his bed, Joe thought again of Beck. She didn't realize what she had gotten herself into. _I will help you, Beck. Let me figure out how. I'm just observing now, but soon.. you will be mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback, I love to hear it! Every chapter will be anywhere from 2,000-5,000 words.


	2. Tricky Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe meets the gang, which leads to an unfortunate predicament.

It was a girls day, per Peach's demand, and Beck knew her best friend would never take no for an answer, so here they were: sitting in some small, hipster cafe. Lynn and Annika taking Instagram-worthy pictures of their breakfast, Peach making sure she looked perfect for her selfies, leaving Beck 'the bookworm' bored out of her mind.

"Sooo.. Beckalicious", Peach began, apparently taking a break from her 10 minute photoshoot, "Tell us about the bookstore guy." _How did I forget that I told them about that!?_ Beck sighed, laughing quickly, "Listen, I just met this really hot guy at Mooney's, it's nothing- and did you really just set this up to get the details on some guy I met?"

Lynn chuckled, "Peach _insisted_ that we find out who this 'mystery man' was." Peach looked daggers at the other girl, as if she didn't want Beck to know she was behind this whole breakfast date. Lynn rolled her eyes and went back to her phone. "Anyways, spill!" Annika yelled out, nudging Beck a little too hard.

"Alright, alright, fine!" Beck took a deep breath. "Listen. I was just going to Mooney's to find a new book-" Lynn muttered 'nerrdd' under her breath- "And all of a sudden Ethan tells me that some guy is checking me out, and obviously I had to see, make sure it wasn't some sleazy creep." Annika giggled, "So if he wasn't hot it would be a different story?" Beck groaned, "Don't act like you wouldn't think the same thing. Anyways, I really go weak seeing him: tall, fit, dark hair, really just.. hot. So I tried to sneak over to talk to him but he caught me."

"Sounds like a stalker to me", Lynn remarked. Annika chortled, "Beck or hot book guy?" Everyone laughed, even Beck. This breakfast wasn't as insufferable as she had anticipated. "What happened next?" Peach interjected, seeming too interested in this guy.

"Well, we talked for like five seconds, and he tells me his name, I tell his mine and.. that was it I guess..?" Gasps from around the table, "You didn't even get his number?!" "So no pics?!!" Beck continued, "Listen, I googled him, it's like he doesn't exist." Peach pouted, placing a hand on Beck's thigh.

"Beckalicious, it sounds like he gave you a fake name." Her fingers gently edged closer to Beck's inner thigh, causing her breath to hitch and her to shove Peach's hand off. "Ah.. anyways." _Deep breaths, Beck._ "Maybe he'll stop by Mooney's again. I don't know." Lynn sympathetically placed her hand on Beck's. "Beck. We will find your prince charming."

Beck smiled sadly. "I hope so. I really hope so."

《》

_Really, Beck? You're eating here? Some overpriced, janky hipster cafe?_ Joe casually passed by the front of the cafe, head down, hat on, full set in observation mode. A sudden tap on his shoulder caused him to jump. "You want a table?" _Of course. People outside to take seating. Fuck, Beck. I'm gonna have to do this for us._

"Of course, yes." He gnashed his teeth together, silently cursing himself for not being more careful. _You aren't ready yet, hell, Beck, I'm not ready yet. And, you're with your friends, and fuck that, really-_ "Hello? So are you gonna take a menu or am I gonna have to stand here all day?" Joe blinked slowly, grabbing the menu from the employee. He followed her to a table, _Beck, I'm trying hard to pretend I don't see you. Please do the same._

He sat down, feeling weird, being the only one at a four person table. He rubbed his temples, mumbling swear words under his breath. _I can't be doing this right now. Fuck you humans and your stupid, stupid lifestyles._ Skimming through the menu, he couldn't help but glance at Beck. What harm would it do to just walk over and sit with her?..

And then, she saw him. Made eye contact. Joe saw her face flush red, eyes opening wide. _Shit, Beck! Shit shit shit!_ He smiled, waving slightly. _Fuck! Don't come over here. Do not come over here Beck._ She stood up. _Please, Beck._ She walked over. "Joe Goldberg? Is that you?" _Yes, of fucking course it's me._ "Hmm, hard question." She laughed, _You are so beautiful. And I am so not ready for this yet._

There was no way Joe could have gotten out of this; by the time Beck had walked over, Peach, Lynn and Annika had gawked and rushed over, pulling Joe over to their table. _I didn't want this, Beck. Not yet. You could have let me get prepared._ A thousand questions at once, Joe drowned all of them out. Nods, soft 'mmm's, all he could think of was- _you._

"Earth to Joseph? Earth to Joseph?! We have been talking for 3 minutes straight and all you've said so far is yes." Joe looked over at the voice- coming from Ms. Peach Salinger- "So all the answers so far have been yes? Like, when we asked 'are you a serial killer?' Are you Joseph?" Joe blinked a few times. _Wow. She is.. a lot. And not in a good way._

"It's Joe." He looked at Beck uncomfortably, "And I'm sorry, I don't feel the best. My head.. hurts." Peach scowled and rolled her eyes. "Listen, Joseph. Your intentions with Beck better be good or you will have three bitches at your throat. Okay?" _Why do you hang around these people, Beck? Not like you at all. Maybe you wish you were them? You're not. Spare yourself, and dear god, spare me._

Joe sighed, looking directly into Peach's eyes. "I promise you, my intentions are good, and we-we barely even know eachother, okay? So please-" he stood up, pushing his chair in- "I'm leaving. Nice to meet you guys." _I'm sorry, Beck. I have to leave. You will understand. I can explain this later. I see the look on your face. Please don't be upset._

Annika frowned, "So soon? We're that bad?" Joe shook his head, looking sympathetically at Beck, who seemed to be hurt. His hand brushed against hers as he started walking out of the cafe. _You'll forgive me. I promise._

《》

Beck looked back at her friends. What the fuck was that?! "He's kind of a dick", Lynn sneered. Beck's eyes fell to the ground, where she saw a small slip of paper. _What's this?.._ She bent down to pick it up, ignoring her friends for just a minute. A note, _'Behind the building. Sounds creepy. Sorry. -Joe'._ His number was scrawled out beneath the words. Beck felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Sorry about that guys.. I didn't know he would be so.. rude." Peach laughed dryly, "Always like you to attract losers and weirdos, Becks." Beck slipped the paper into her pocket. "Listen, I.. I have to go." _Cue my fake tears now.._ Tears began to form in her eyes. "I'll call you guys later."

"Oh Beck, you deserve better", Annika consoled. Lynn nodded, "Agreed, he's not good enough for you baby." Beck waved a small goodbye before leaving the cafe- to go into an alleyway behind a building with a guy who was practically a stranger and.. it was crazy. But Beck needed a thrill.

《》

Joe figured it would be pointless to actually wait for Beck, _You're probably talking about how weird I am with your friends. We will look back on this day and laugh Beck, just wait._ Just as he was about to give up hope, a bleary eyed Beck stepped into view, "Hi! This is crazy!" Just got it out there.

Joe walked towards her. _But you did it anyways, Beck. You like crazy, to a certain extent._ They were inches apart, warmth radiating from each other. In one quick movement, they leaned towards eachother, arms wrapping around eachother, faces getting so close-

And they kissed. It was everything both of them had imagined. Slow, at first, but it became rough, hard, teeth, tongue, _Jesus Beck, we're strangers, but you're already kissing me like you know you're mine._ Beck was the one to break away, looking up into Joe's eyes, so sadly. And suddenly, she was pulling away from his grip, sniffling, covering her face with her hands.

"Beck?? What's wrong?" _Did I do something wrong? Are you okay, Beck? Talk to me, you can tell me anything-_ "Joe, listen, I.. I.. ha..have a boyfriend. I'm sorry." Beck was shaking like a leaf. All Joe wanted to do was wrap his arms around her, comfort her, hold her close and let her know everything was okay. But his stomach dropped hearing those words: 'I have a boyfriend.' 

_Beck, no, look, I know you think Benji is good for you but I am here now!_ But she left. And he didn't try to stop her. Fuck! Joe hissed, hands nesting in his hair, tugging in anger. Benji. _I have to figure out what to do with him before I can have you, Beck._

《》

Beck found herself on Benji's doorstep. _What am I doing?_ She asked herself. She didn't even want to know. Knocking lightly, she hoped he was home.. of course Benji could be a piece of shit, but the two of them had been through so much together. Flashes of what happened two days ago plagued her brain; images of Benji taking her while she lay helpless and afraid.. yet she still came to him. When she had just had _Joe_.

Benji opened the door, surprised to see Beck. "Oh? Didn't expect to see you Beck." He wasn't high, Beck sighed shakily and smiled, eyes nearly filling with tears again. Benji opened his mouth in surprise before taking Beck into his arms. He rubbed her back. It took a lot to make her cry, and he wasn't a monster.

They went inside, Benji's place was filthy, trashed. He cleaned off the couch and sat Beck down. "Beck.. what's wrong? Please talk to me." Her lip quivered as she looked up at him. Why did she care so much? She knew he slept with other girls, he didn't even call her his girlfriend, but she still loved him. "I love you, Benji." She whimpered, falling into his arms again.

Beck cried into his shoulder for a solid ten minutes, Benji played with her hair, he kissed her forehead, it almost felt like a real relationship. _How it used to be,_ he thought. But he knew it couldn't be this way. They just weren't for eachother. But he knew this is what Beck needed, whatever was wrong, he would help.

"Come on, get up." Benji lifted Beck's small, wilted frame up. Snot was running from her nose and her eyes were puffy. "You need to take a shower. I can take you home, too." She nodded slowly, hugging Benji tight before walking to his bathroom. Benji smiled as he heard the shower turn on. It felt nice to know she was okay. It felt nice to know Beck still cared.

When Beck finished her shower, Benji insisted that she wear some of his clothes back, "It's better than wearing your wet shirt, right? And my clothes are clean-" that caused Beck to laugh, "As if anything in this apartment could be clean." They laughed together now, though Beck ultimately did give in, ending up wearing a baggy shirt with the Home Soda logo on the front. She decided to keep her underwear on, though- "I do not trust your boxers, Benji."

They left shortly after, arriving at Beck's apartment in a few minutes. For a while, it felt good, to be back together, but deep inside, both of them knew things could never work between them. However, neither said anything. Better to hold it in than ruin such a perfect moment. Before Beck got out of Benji's car, she kissed him softly on the lips. Feeling giddy, she hopped out and waved to him, smiling wide, before entering her apartment. 

She tried to forget what had happened with Joe, but it stayed in the back of her mind. Even when Beck was with Benji, she kept thinking about their kiss, and with that thought in mind, even though she felt extremely dirty, she masturbated to the thought of Joe. No one is perfect. 

《》

Joe saw everything. How could he let Beck get away with doing such a thing to him? _Listen, Beck. I'm going to do something about this. It will be better for us, I'm thinking of us. You'll understand someday, when I can tell you why I do the things I do._

It was easy to follow Beck, as she wasn't very discreet, sobbing loudly as she walked to Benji's apartment, most people wouldn't have even batted an eye at her, but Joe, he knew how to focus and follow what he needed to. _I will save you from this dead weight, Beck._ Hat on, he prowled, stalking Beck like an animal with it's prey, but of course, to him, it wasn't stalking. _I am making sure you don't get hurt in the long run. What we had was good, and Benji will not keep you from me._

Joe saw Benji take a crying Beck into his arms. _He doesn't love you. He is using you._ They went inside, and for an hour, Joe waited. _I am patient, for you I would wait forever, Beck._ When Benji and Beck left- _Beck wearing one of Benji's shirts_ , Joe noted- the predator made a move. Like all humans, Benji was stupid, it took almost nothing for Joe to break into his apartment. He looked around, almost physically disgusted by the awful stench and complete filthiness of the small place.

When Joe found Beck's clothes discarded on the floor, he grabbed them. A shirt, a bra, and leggings. _Mine, now. A token of our adventure._ He smiled to himself. More digging found that our friend Benji is a serious addict, _Holy shit, where did he even get stuff like this?_ Joe pocketed the drugs, suspecting that they would come in handy later. A loud ping, followed by a vibration caught Joe's attention, _Ah! Mr. Benji left his phone here._

Finger print locked. Of fucking course. Dammit. It had been about ten minutes since Joe entered the apartment, and just as he thought he had found everything he needed, there was a sound of the front door unlocking. _Shit!_ Joe quietly ran into the bathroom. Footsteps grew louder and Benji walked past the bathroom, and they quieted again when he continued, heading towards his room. _My cue._

Joe's eyes scanned the bathroom, setting on a bath towel, Could be useful. Joe grabbed the towel, silently walking down the hall, following the steps Benji had taken. He heard the sound of Benji's phone unlocking, Perfect. In a matter of seconds, Joe had the towel wrapped around Benji's head, muffling the other man's screams, and cutting off his air. It was only a matter of time until Benji passed out. 

Benji awoke to his hands and feet tied, something in his mouth preventing him from speaking, and a hell of a headache. He tried to scream, but it was no use. All that came out was a small noise, not even audible in the next room over. He looked up to see some random man standing above him, Joe, but of course he had no way of knowing who he was. Benji tried pleading through the gag, and all he got was a punch in the face.

"Shut the fuck up!" Joe screamed at him, eyes quite literally turning red from rage. He growled, looking Benji over. _I could kill him right now, but then my plan wouldn't work. Unfortunately, he has to live. For now._ Joe's hands went to Benji's face, removing the gag from his mouth. Benji was shaking and sweating from fear, "I don't have money, i-if I owe you I'll p-pay you back, I swear, please, please-" 

"I said shut the fuck up!" Joe punched him again, breaking Benji's nose. Blood gushed from his nostrils as he looked up at Joe with pure fear in his eyes. Suddenly, Joe was holding onto Benji's shoulders, putting his face only inches away from the other man's. He breathed, letting his breath tickle the terrified man's face. Joe laughed, and before Benji could even think, his mind turned off. Joe was inside his head now, controlling him. Being a demon had perks. Mind control was one of them.

Joe picked up Benji's phone, pressing his limp finger against the sensor to unlock it. Joe dialed Beck's number for Benji, _Poor guy. He won't remember any of this. Beck, you will thank me for this._

"Hello, Benji? What's up?? Calling so soon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not condoning what Benji did, just trying to show that he was human too.


	3. Our Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe deals with his Benji problem before getting into more problems on his quest to find love with Beck.

"Beck-" Benji sounded exasperated, "Listen. I know what happened today. But I need to talk to you." Beck felt chills go down her spine. _Oh god. What happened?_ He sounded irritated, and a bit drowsy, oh fuck, _is he high?!_ "Beck. Do you hear me? Hello?" Beck gulped quickly and managed to choke out a "Yes." Her chest tightened. "I can't be with you," he said flatly, "We are never going to work out. You know it. I've known it for a long time."

Beck held back tears, sniffling quietly. "Why are you telling me this now?" She felt so betrayed. What the fuck?! He had just been so sweet hours ago. What happened? "Are you high, Benji?!" Beck heard Benji sigh and laugh. "You don't understand. I want to do this the easy way, Beck, fuck! Just agree, okay? You can't hold onto this false hope that we are ever going to go anywhere. You know we aren't!" A slamming sound came from his line. "Don't make me go into anymore detail, Beck, because you're already fucking.. crying and being all self deprecating and shit."

Beck gasped audibly, breathing quickly. "Fuck you!! Fuck you Benji!" She began to sob violently. "I can't believe you're doing this to me. What the fuck is your problem?! I love you so much you piece of shit!! I'm in your goddamn clothes!" Benji laughed quietly, "Beck, things are different now. We aren't kids anymore. Grow up, fucking christ! You're 21, trying to be an author but you don't fucking write. You're pathetic!" His words rang in Beck's mind. _Pathetic. Grow up._ "I'm actually doing something with my life and I'm not gonna keep your kiddy bullshit in my life. If you take your shit seriously, call me, and maybe I'll consider hooking up with you, at the least."

_How the fuck could he say something like that?_ "FUCK YOU!" Beck hung up the call, shaking like a cold puppy. Her face was soaked with tears and snot dripped down from her nose. Never, EVER, had she felt so stupid and worthless. _Pathetic. Grow up. Kid bullshit. Pathetic. Grow up. Kid bullshit. Pathetic. Grow up. Kid bullshit._  
No matter how hard she tried, the words didn't leave her head, taunting her, the face of a man she loved dearly saying all those things to her on repeat. No one had ever treated her like that. Why did she think of Benji so highly? He was a drug addict alcoholic with a soda company that was going nowhere. Why did it hurt so bad to loose the stupid asshole slob? Maybe because they had history.. but he just threw that all out the window. She had no reason to care anymore. But Beck still cried until no more tears could come out, cried until she passed out, cried until she couldn't feel the touch of Benji on her skin, kissing her, hugging her, comforting her.

《》

On Benji's side, he was waking up from a killer headache, pulsating painariund his eyes and nose, pain around his wrists and ankles, and an awful ringing in his brain. A drop of blood fell onto his lap, and as his eyes slowly unblurred, he saw a tall man standing in front of him. He screamed and stumbled back, "Please don't hurt me!! Please!" The man looked sympathetic. "Shh, calm down," the man told him softly. "I'm here to help. You left your window open and I heard you screaming, came in, some guy was about to kill you. You've been knocked out for maybe five minutes?" He thought for a moment. "Yeah, about five. I didn't want to wake you because I figured you'd flip out. Better to let you wake up on your own."

Benji blinked slowly and looked up at the guy again. "Thank you.." he said quietly, a smile breaking onto his face. "Thank you! Holy shit, you probably saved my life man!" The stranger began to untie Benji's restraints, "No problem! The guy just ran off. I guess he didn't want any problems? Didn't have a gun or anything but I wanted to be safe so I grabbed a knife from your kitchen." Once Benji's hands were free, he rolled his wrists around and groaned in relief. "It's fine, man." Now his legs were free, and he tried to stand, but his legs couldn't support his weight. The man caught him. "It's probably best to rest dude, you're in bad condition. I can help you, but then I gotta go. It's pretty late." Benji nodded.

The stranger helped Benji into bed, found some tylenol, and got a glass of water for him. "Thank you man, you really don't have to do all of this.." The man shook his head. "Listen, I don't know if you're religious, but I am. I feel like God told me to help you. I don't think I'd be walking down this way unless I had a reason to. You're my reason, friend." 

Benji grinned, "Well, I'm not too religious, but maybe I will be. Thank you though. Thank you a million times. Bro, I could have been killed! And thank you for not calling the cops. That's the last thing I needed now." The man didn't question it. "Of course. God bless you. I hope you recover soon, man." Benji looked up at his savior. "What's your name?" The man looked down at him and laughed, "I'm Joe Goldberg. Have a nice night." And like that, he left.

《》

The next day it was brisk, perfect for a walk around the neighborhood. Joe slipped his hat over his curls and horns, heading out into the bustling streets of New York City. He took the all too familiar route to Beck's house- _To your house, where I can see you again, Beck._ Joe was determined to right his wrongs, he would make Beck forget about Benji and finally see what she was missing. But first, he had to figure her out. Completely. _I know you. But not well enough, Beck._ You get it. He strolled through the busy streets, smirking to himself as he went, each street bringing him closer and closer to Beck.

For safe measure, Joe quickly passed by Home Soda. Benji was talking to some other person, his nose was bandaged, and he wore a long sleeve and pants. It wasn't cold enough to be wearing clothes like that. _Hiding your bruises? Hmm. Interesting, Benji._ Joe continued. His stop by the stupid soda shop was a slight delay, but it was better to be safe than have Benji be filing a police report about some psycho who beat and tortured him. _So he bought the bit, as I thought._ It was a weight off of Joe's chest; one less thing to worry about. _Now, I have more time to focus on you, Beck. Until he becomes a problem again. Next, there will be a more permanent solution._

Joe reached Beck's house, gazing over from his usual spot behind a few tall shrubs. She was wrapped in a towel, _Out of the shower maybe?_ It was brave of her, to look like that, for all of New York to see. Joe bit his lip, thinking once again about what it would be like to have her in front of those large windows, showing her off like the piece of art she was. He would make sure everyone who walked by saw them. Everyone would know that Beck was his. Before he knew it, his fly was down and his hand was under his pants. In his mind, he was fucking Beck against the window, her whole nude body exposed, she was screaming his name, everyone could hear. 

Joe was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the police officer yelling at him, approaching swiftly. By the time he realized, it was too late. "Hey, hey!" The cop tackled Joe to the ground, cuffing him swiftly. "Come on man, you can't do that in public!" Joe growled, knowing what he'd have to do. Deal with another obstacle, just as he had dealt with Benji. _The things I'm doing for you, Beck. Really, you'll be so shocked when you find out all I went through._ Joe closed his eyes, focusing all his energy on the cop, and when he felt the man on top of him go limp, he knew he was in his head. Like a puppeteer, Joe made the cop uncuff him. Though Joe knew how to use it well, mind control not only took a lot of energy, but it was a hassle to work with, because you never knew how someone would react to it. However, this cop was weak, easily susceptible to Joe's invasion of his brain.

Once Joe left the cops mind, the cop had forgotten why he was arresting Joe. Though he looked a bit suspicious, he let Joe go clean. You couldn't quite arrest someone for nothing, could you? Joe sighed a breath of relief, eyes darting to Beck's window- she was gone. _Fuck! Shit. Beck, I was so close because of you._ Joe twitched. _So close_. It was too risky to continue now.

He glanced around, making sure no one had seen what happened. His eyes fell upon a kid, no older than 12. When the kid saw Joe look at him, he looked startled and began to run off. _Fuck! What am I supposed to do now?_ Joe stood up and began to follow the kid, he couldn't have any witnesses. He didn't know what he would have to do, but he could not let that kid run around the city after seeing Joe do something like that. _Why can't anything go my way? Beck, you will appreciate everything I've done for you._ The kid ran into an apartment building, leaving Joe to figure out a way to get in. When he peered through the window, he saw the kid, breathing heavily and sweating, staring back with wide eyes.

Joe motioned for the kid to come to the door, a stupid idea but honestly the only one he could come up with at the moment. The kid slowly walked towards the window. "What are you?.." The kid asked, barely audible through the glass barrier that seperate them. "I'm Joe. Can we talk? Inside?" The kid took a few steps back, shaking his head. "Tell me first." Joe rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath before deciding that telling the kid was his best option. _He probably won't believe me anyway. Smart kid, though. Making everything harder for me, of course._ Joe looked at the kid again. "I'm a demon." Joe bared his fangs to the kid, then removed his hat and moved his hair so his horns were visible. "Believe me?" 

The kid's face went white as a sheet. "Uhggh.. wh.. n..no.. you're joking.." Joe pressed his hand against the glass. "Just let me in. Let me talk to you!" The door was promptly opened, revealing a shitty hallway and a terrified child. Joe stepped inside and took a deep breath. "Listen kid, why'd you run from me?" The kid looked to the ground, obviously hesitant and afraid. Joe stopped to rethink the situation. _He's not just going to talk. Start small. Work your way up._ "What's your name?" The kid avoided eye contact. "I'm.. Paco.." he trailed off at the end. Joe faked a smile, "Paco, okay! Cool. Like I told you, I'm Joe. Joe Goldberg, okay? And I'm not gonna hurt you."

_Does he have bruises on his arms?.._ Joe figured it was nothing. _He's a kid.. he probably fell at the park._ But Joe recognized those all too familiar types of bruises.. _But that's not why I'm here, is it? To help some kid? I'm here to deal with this kid somehow, how, Beck, I have no idea!_ "Look Paco, I'm gonna tell you the truth. I can't have you say anything about what you saw today, about seeing me, talking to me, what I showed you. Promise me you won't tell anyone." 

"Are you threatening me? My moms upstairs-" Joe shook his hands, beginning to sweat. _A kid Beck?! I'm letting this kid scare me?_ "Nono, listen! I don't want to hurt you. But if you tell anyone about me.." he thought for a moment, "I die. And my blood will be on your small, kid hands." Paco looked at Joe and smirked. "You owe me something, Joe." _Really? Really kid? Reminds me a bit of myself._ "Okay. What do you want?" The kid glanced up the stairs, "I want you to help my mom." _I can't get involved in something like this, I have to kill him, I-I just have to kill him. This is too much._

"Help her how..?" Joe's hand was balled into a fist and he was shaking, but Paco didn't seem to notice. "Not sure yet. Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you." _Oh, no, just kill him, too much, he's gonna end up making things harder-_ "Sure. I'm leaving now." Paco smiled and waved, "Bye Joe. See ya." Joe swiftly left the apartment building, fuming. _Beck, what did I just do? It would have been so easy to just kill him, snap his neck, slit his throat._ But Joe saw himself in the young boy, and he could not bring himself to kill him.

Joe walked back to his apartment, angry, lonely, and in debt to a 12 year old kid.

As Joe unlocked the door to his apartment, he felt a vibration in his pocket. With a swift movement, he pulled out his phone.  
 **Beck** : Please come over. Need someone to talk to.  
Joe felt his heart start racing, and he grinned, like he never had before.   
**Joe** : Omw, want anything to eat? Comfort food?  
 **Beck** : Let me send you my address first, and cheesecake please <3  
Joe almost slammed his head against the wall. _Of course, I don't know your address. I can't slip up like that again._ He entered his apartment, discarding his hat and chanting into nicer clothes. It was finally happening! _Our first official date, Beck._

Joe stopped by some small bakery, deeming it good enough. He bought two slices of cheesecake, chocolate, _like I saw on your Instagram. Your favorite kind._ Having no car, he walked to Beck's place, strutting confidently, gaining a few odd looks. Joe didn't care. He was on his way to have his first date with Beck, and no one could stop him. Nearing her street, Joe thought he should pass Home Soda again, as much as he would hate to admit it, he was still very anxious about the whole Benji situation. As he passed the store again, he saw Benji fussing with his phone in a frantic way. Walking a bit slower, Joe observed the disheveled man mouthing 'please pick up.' _Interesting_. Joe continued his walk.

《》

When Beck heard the knock on her door, she felt her heart skip a beat. _What am I doing?_ She wondered if this was even worth it. Joe, she meant. He was obviously such a good guy and she was bringing her shitty, pointless problems into his life. She could only imagine how annoyed he was, having to deal with her shit. The ring of her doorbell brought her out of her head. She took a deep breath and opened the door, smiling shyly as she saw Joe- woah, _when did he become that hot? Is my memory failing me?_

"Hi!" She hugged him tightly, pressing her face into his chest. He hugged back with one arm, the box of cheesecake resting in his other hand. They stayed like that for a little bit before Beck invited Joe inside. "Nice place," Joe remarked, looking around. Beck sprawled out on her couch, watching Joe. He was so interesting, the way he observed small details, the way he smiled at things, how he seemed to care. Beck was lost in his mysterious aura. 

After exploring a bit, he set the box of cheesecake on the coffee table in front of the couch. He seemed a bit uncomfortable as he sat down, but a smile remained on his face. Beck reached for the box, opening it in anticipation. "Chocolate!" She turned to Joe. "Did I tell you this is my favorite flavor?" Joe shook his head, "No, I just thought you might like it." Beck let her hand brush softly against Joe's. "Well, I want to dig in!" She stood up, heading towards her kitchen to grab plates and silverware. Her stomach was full of butterflies. _Beck, you are not here to fuck him. Be decent! You're here to get over Benji_.

"So." Beck sat down, handing Joe his slice of cheesecake on a plate. "I need to vent. I'm sorry you'll have to get an earful of my problems, but Joe, honestly, I felt like you were the person to tell." Joe nodded, a curious look on his face. "Don't be sorry. It's not good to bottle things up. I'm always here to listen." Beck laughed softly, eyes falling to the ground. "Okay. So you remember our.. kiss?.." _Why did I say it like that? Of course he does._ "I do." Beck went on to tell Joe the story of her misadventures with Benji, not only the most recent, but ones of the past. She didn't notice it, but Joe's hands were shaking from anger. All Joe was hearing was more reason to just kill the douchebag.

They ate and talked, at some point, losing the subject of Benji altogether. It was nice, like a real date. No Peach, no Benji, no distractions. Just the two of them. For the first time in a while, Beck felt like she was doing the right thing. Her gut told her that Joe was the one. She could finally give up Benji, the parasitic fuckbuddy that was clinging onto her and draining her of all her happiness. With Joe, she felt the light coming back into her heart. Joe's respectful charm was bandaging up her wounds, finally letting her heal like she deserved.

The tender moment was interrupted by Beck's phone ringing. She swore under her breath and excused herself, leaving to take the call somewhere else in the apartment. Joe watched, mind wandering back to a frantic Benji calling someone at Home Soda. Hopefully just a coincidence. 

"Benji, I don't want to hear it from you. Leave me the FUCK alone!" Beck's voice strained. After what Benji did, she didnt even want to hear his voice. But he kept talking, clouding her mind with stupid excuses. "You were high, drunk, I dont fucking care! You made your point clear!" She almost hung up the phone when Benji said something strange, "I don't even remember calling you. When I got home, I was going to text you. I was sober. I promise. I don't know what I said but I didn't mean it. I'm almost to your place."

Beck hung up, eyes wide, not sure what to think. He sounded like he was telling the truth.. conflicted, Beck rushed back into the living room, grabbing Joe's arm. "Joe, you need to leave! I'm sorry!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She could not risk Benji meeting Joe, she was certain he would ruin any chance she had with Joe by doing something outrageous. 

Joe was about to protest when Benji stumbled into the room through the front door. Not the ideal situation for Joe, who would now have to deal with the whole 'saved you from being robbed' thing. Once Benji's eyes fell upon Joe, the anger on his face was replaced with sadness. "Beck, what- what are you doing?" It took Benji a second to realize. "Wait, wait Beck! This is Joe! He- he saved me from being robbed! What is he doing here?" Beck looked at Joe, confused. Joe gulped and inhaled deeply, preparing himself. He would have to spin an intricate yarn to get out of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait in update! School has been a bitch. I'm planning on creating a short chapter that explains how Joe became an incubus btw ✌😳


End file.
